Conker's Bad Fur Day: Into the Meadows
by InfinityDragoon
Summary: My take on the aftermath of Conker's Bad Fur Day. Conker and Conker's Bad Fur Day are products of Rare Ldt and Microsoft  should be Nintendo
1. Chapter 1: The Grass is Always Greener

Into the Meadows

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. Just haven't had any good ideas lately. Any who, time to start my newest fan-fic of Conker's Bad Fur Day. The game was released in 2001 and made by RareWare. Despite being so popular, it didn't sell very well due to being released near the end of the Nintendo 64's lifetime. Due to the game's content, Nintendo refused to even review the game until _Nintendo Power_ issue 231 where they did a playback section on it. It tells of Conker the Squirrel who after having one too many drinks ends up on an adventure. Meanwhile, the Panther King (the game's villain) has other uses for Conker; his coffee table broke, making his milk spill, so he wants to use Conker as the missing leg. Now that all that background info's out of the way, let's get started!

**Chapter 1**: The Grass is Always Greener

Conker left the Cock and Plucker bar in a wreck. Everything had happened at such incredible speed he didn't know how it all happened. It started when he found Don Weaso and after ruining his business with the cavemen, he had to rob the Feral Reserve Bank for him alongside his girlfriend Berri. After getting to the main vault, up above sat the fabled Panther King on his throne. After giving Weaso his reward, he shot down Berri with a Tommy Gun. The very thought of Berri's murder had infected his mind with nightmares, even in the day. Soon after, Von Kripplespac appeared to the king's side after he was having heart problems. In a flash of blood, an alien burst out of the panther's chest, killing him instantaneously. The "vault" soon led to a battle above Earth's orbit. After speaking to some game programmers and using a battle suit, Conker became the new king and had defeated his "enemy".

But for what? Berri was still dead, and Conker had to become the ruler of a bunch of people he despised with a passion. The leaned on the door side, trying to stay standing. He started at his hand, then gripped it; he couldn't even look at himself anymore. "Ugh...what was this all for?" He thought to himself aloud. All he wanted to worry about was a hangover the next morning, have Berri at his side to comfort him, and just be Conker the Squirrel again. Conker the King he thought...sure it has a nice ring to it, but what really is a king. He stared at his reflection thanks to a nearby puddle. His face showed sadness and depression. Is this what a king is really like? Always sad, always depressed? His brow fell down in anger and threw his crown at the reflection. He panted as the rain fell harder, pounding off his grounded crown. "No...I won't be that king..." he stated. He picked up his crown and knocked it so that it sat at an angle on his head. His looks of anger and grief flew away like pigeons from an angry shopkeeper. "From this day forward" he proclaimed, "I shall serve as a righteous and fair ruler of the land!" . I'm doing this for Berri...for my parents...for the people who I don't hate, he thought.

**A few days later:**

Conker sat at his throne, drinking some milk from the nearby coffee table.

"Damn milk...can't get me buzzed." he sighed with disappointment.

At the hearing of this, his weasel bodyguards ran into the throne room.

"Sire! Are you alright?" the two said in unison.

Conker slammed his milk down onto the table in anger. "Alright you two!" he shouted angrily, "As your king, I demand you two to stop calling me 'Sire'! Call me 'Conker'! Can you handle that?"

There was a small silence before Conker spoke, "I'm sorry for my outburst...I've just haven't been having the best of days...please just call me Conker. I hate it when people call me their king. Sure I like being a part of royalty, but I still want to be acknowledged by my real name."

"Quite alright." the first guard spoke. "We can understand. Would you like some more milk?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Any news of sorts?" Conker inquired.

"Well Sire-I mean Conker" the second stated, corrected himself mid sentence, "The Bee-Wasp Wars haven't been going at their best. Sending in more soldiers to assist in the cause would seem...in Layton's terms, stupid."

"How so?", Conker asked to the guard's statement.

"Conker, you already sent forces to the remains of the Tedi stronghold to search for any signs of resurfacing. As you sent a small group there however, we already have about 400 soldiers in assistance.", the first guard added.

"So? How many are still remaining and how many are able to be called in for service?" Conker asked.

"Considering General Rodent was put in charge..." the second guard began, "we have about 100 left alive. The recent shortage in titanium armor, which was an upgrade to Rodent's previous armor is mostly to blame. It also might be Rodent's reluctance for calling assistance from Gregg and other forces we have."

Conker sighed. It seemed that all news was horrible; the wasps were going to win and Rodent is making his men die trying to prove himself to him.

"Any good news?" Conker sighed with little excitement.

"Two good things; a recent shipment of titanium armor and weaponry is being sent to Rodent's forces in the next day or so. The second tidbit is that we've found what makes...well, what makes the Tediz tick." the guard said with a bit of hope in his statement.

"What makes the Tediz tick? Tell me more. Maybe if we find this out and the Tediz are somehow reanimated that we can get them to fight for us." Conker considered.

"Surprisingly, it appears to be...well, according to the scientists, pure hatred nullified into a solid form." the second guard spoke.

"Which means..." Conker asked, confused.

"Basically, they run on pure hatred that's been turned into, well an energy source if you will." a voice spoke from the front of the room. The guards turned to see one of the scientists standing at the door, holding a clipboard and pen in hand. "I apologize in advance Conker if I disturbed your conversation."

"Don't worry about it. You're fine." Conker assured him. "So if we can find out how to turn good into some energy source, then we could make our own Tediz forces?"

"Precisely!" the scientist exclaimed. "To test it however, we're going to need someone who is extremely happy."

Conker glared at the scientist when he said, "someone who is extremely happy". "Who do you expect to find that are constantly happy?"

"The ticklish bees, quite possibly?" the scientist proposed.

"Hm...if you can find someone who has enough happiness to harness as an energy supply, then please tell me immediately." Conker ended. "Now, off with you if you mind."

"As you wish." the scientist said as he walked off, before bowing his head in respect to Conker.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

"That damned squirrel!" a voice echoed through the depths of space. It was none other than Professor Von Kripplesac. Due to his misadventures through the vacuum called "space", he has been reduced to nothing more than a head, a torso, and a robotic arm. "The deztroyed my Tediz and has taken the role I so certainly deserved!". He clenched his hand into a fist and raised it above him, shouting, "When I come back to Earth, you're dead squirrel! Dead!". Soon, the reaches of space left him at the Earth's atmosphere. "Yes! Just a bit...more!" The decrepit professor squealed with anticipation. A little, but worthwhile moment later, he entered the atmosphere and was burning up at the head like a rocket! As he spiraled towards the ground below him, he muttered, "Tediz...time to rise up...and initiate Operation: 'Kill Conker!'.

**The Tediz Base**

At that exact same moment, the thought-to-be destroyed base burst with light. The once destroyed stuffed animal killers started reattaching themselves limb by limb. In a matter of hours, their forces shall be upon Conker and his kingdom. Their mission: dethroning him and reviving Von Kripplesac to "full power" by using Conker's body as a...vessel if you will. The merciless assailants will stop at nothing to achieve their goal...nothing.

**Windy**

"Conker! Come quickly!" Rodent called as he ran into the throne room. Conker was enjoying some milk, but the shock and terror in Rodent's voice shocked our hero, smashing his milk on the table. "Conker! I'm-"

"Never mind with the freaking milk now! What?" Conker shouted with concern in his voice.

"You gotta listen to this..." Rodent ran off has handed Conker a cell phone.

"Sarge? What's going on?", Conker questioned.

"Tediz...revived...and killing us...", Sarge said panting. In the background, bullets rained down like heavy rain. "Taking our boats...and traveling to the kingdom...". The line cut off.


	2. Chapter 2: When Professors Strike Back

Into the Meadows

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This the second chapter in my Conker's Bad Fur Day fan-fiction. If you haven't read the first chapter, DO SO IMMEDIATELY before reading this chapter. Doing so will leave you with spoilers! Without further ado, the second chapter of _Into the Meadows_.

Chapter 2: When Professors Strike Back

**Windy – Conker's Throne Room**

"Sarge? What's going on?", Conker questioned.

"Tediz...revived...and killing us...", Sarge said panting. In the background, bullets rained down like heavy rain. "Taking our boats...and traveling to the kingdom...". The line cut off.

In shock and quite possibly panic, Conker dropped the phone. When it made impact onto the ground, it shattered into pieces. Conker's eyes, no longer showing concern and power now changed to the eyes of a child who had lost track of their parents in a supermarket. His fear-stricken eyes stared at the floor; his entire body was shivering from panic.

"Conker...is there anything wrong?" Rodent hesitated asking.

Looking up, now with eyes full of fire, Conker motioned for Rodent to follow him. Behind his throne seemingly lay a wall. However, he pushed a brick out, revealing a small button. Pressing it flipped around an entire section of the wall and floor it connected to, while the two squirrels where standing on it. The wall proved as a secret entrance into a military briefing room. As Rodent admired the technology, Conker carefully placed the brick back into it's spot, effectively hiding the button as well.

"Conker, where have you had the time to build this?" Rodent questioned in awe.

"No time to explain." Conker said quickly. "Follow me."

Conker led his faithful general to a desk. Under the desk were some switches, which Conker flipped with speed. The top of the desk flipped into a hologram projector. Pressing some more buttons on the projector showed a 3D hologram of the Tedi base in real-time. The entire base was abandoned; SHC (Squirrel High Command) soldier bodies lay everywhere in the sand. One of which was Sarge, who had suffered countless bullets to the chest, face, and back.

"My god..." Conker quietly said, horrified. Taking a brief moment to remember those who fell in battle, Conker used his hand to scroll to the sea near the base. Tediz in SHC boats were riding their way to Windy.

"How long do we have?" Rodent asked with fear and concern in his voice.

"Not long I presume." Conker answered. Conker, now having to take responsibility for an entire kingdom had become a military tactician in a matter of days and knew what had to be done.

"Pull your men out of the war and have them cover the entire seaside areas of Windy. Get turrets, tanks, whatever you can to stop the Tediz advances to the shores." Conker commanded.

"Well, what are you going to do sir?" Rodent asked.

Conker turned to him, grinning with determination. "I'm going to check on our latest experiments. Now go get some men out there." The two saluted each other one another ways and headed out on their objectives.

**SHC Science Base**

"Alright boys, you get the good Tedi program working?" Conker asked as he walked down the science hall. Everywhere were scientists testing something out. His head scientist, Alf, was typing in some key sequences into a computer.

"I believe so, Sire...I mean Conker. All we have to do is put it into a Tedi corpse and test it out." Alf replied.

"Then let's see it then!" Conker shouted with anticipation. The scientists then took a Tedi corpse and replaced a red gem inside it with a green gem. Placing it inside a protective area, one of the scientists pressed a button. Soon, the soldier came to life. Everyone there, even Conker, were sweating with the fear of it possibly rebelling and the anticipation of it actually working.

"Tedi soldier 435, in order." it spoke as it saluted the group from inside the cell. Conker, who decided to bring it upon himself to see the creation stepped into the cage. The Tedi, instead of attacking, bowed at his feet. 'Your wish is my command, my lord." the artificial solider compelled.

Outside, the scientists cheered knowing that this might be their biggest accomplishment yet. Stepping out, Conker said, "Alright, it works. Mind cloning this guy into, say a couple hundred, maybe more? We've got Tediz approaching and their pretty pissed.".

"Sir, it could take us days to clone that much! I mean, what if this one's defective? We'd be making an army of soldiers ready to rebel at any minute!" Alf protested.

"We have to take that chance to defend ourselves. Too bad we need to use Windy as the battlefield..." Conker wandered off. Immediately back to determined, "Get that cloning machine working pronto!"

"But how can we clone such a large amount in such little time?" Alf asked with anger.

"Easy. You stick the original and its clones in the machine. This means every time you'll be making double. Get to it now, armor up any soldiers you can, and have them assist." Conker commanded. "Besides, I've got some work to do." He walked out of the science lab and out next to the rebuilt windmill.

**Windy – Shorelines**

"They're coming!" Rodent called, breaking the silence of preparation and anticipation. In the water, teddy bears of all shapes and sizes rode on SHC boats. They held guns and other assorted weapons. Some were monster in size, while others were the size of the army soldiers. Behind them showed a weasel, riding in a hovercraft wheelchair. His telescopic eye zoomed in and started making dozens of calculations at once. His cybernetic arm was armored with a drill laser on the outside. His hovercraft wielded guns and missile launchers. All of this was covered in soot and dirt, like he had impacted on the ground. Simultaneously, a battle cry was called out from both generals.

This battle cry? "Charge!" The second SHC and Tedi War had begun...


End file.
